yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 77
Kitarutoki 3 (キタルトキ 3, Kitarutoki 3) is the 77th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Noriko answers knocking on her office door to find it was simply Yae imitating a knocking sound with her mouth and not actually knocking. Yae welcomes himself in and asks to take Onigoroshi, who is resting while hooked up to wires, with her. Tomoe and Kyosuke arrive at the seventh and final Nanagou. Kyosuke contemplates the seven Nanagou and each of them being a member of the branch family’s coffins. Tomoe believes Kyosuke has realized the truth and fawns over his quick thinking. Kyosuke opens up the coffin and finds a paper depicting the Hiizumi Branch Family tree and verifies the uncomfortable truth. Onigoroshi asks Yae why she is small to which she explains she is unable to leave Sakurashinmachi unless she does so. Yae asks the blade how its examination went, to which it states it is unsure though Noriko was very fond of it. The two head over to Akina and the group before heading home. Yae states that they and the Senate are likely having the talk about killing Enjin soon. The two reach the room only for Akina carrying Ao to burst out the door. The group rush towards the exit as the Usuzumi tells them through the speaker that their conversation is not over. Akina states he has nothing more to say to which they respond that they are looking for their consent. Akina continues to grow frustrated they would even consider such a thing, rushing towards the exit as it closes on them. Akina passes Ao over for Kotoha to carry and take Onigoroshi from Yae. Akina shouts that to talk about killing Enjin is insensitive as it talking about killing Gin in front of his sister, as he slices of open the door. Ao tells Akina not to get angry, claiming she was prepared to hear it eventually. Akina angrily denies that he is angry. Akina claims that since he tuned Gin he is responsible for bringing him back but admits the Senate are correct that there is nothing they can do about if they do not know how. Hime states it is sad to see Ao upset, telling her not to cry as Hime herself begins to sob. Ao gets off Kotoha and tells Hime she is the only one crying which she refutes. Ao lets Hime pet her cat ears as Mariabell falls from the sky on top of Akina. Mariabell thanks Tomoe for dropping her off. As the group prepare to head home Hime states they need to prepare a welcome feast for Tomoe, while Kyosuke attempts to bring up findings on the Nanagou. Kyosuke inquires about Akina and Hime’s red eyes which they deny. Kyosuke suggest buying eyedrops which they decline. Yuhi tells Usuzumi that the way he worded things would obviously anger them. Usuzumi states they no longer need to rely on Enjins power to stop the blooming of the Nanagou and it would be beneficial if he disappeared since he has the power to disrupt it. As Mariabell enters the room, Usuzumi argues it being the life of one versus the lives of all others. As he rests on Mariabell’s lap, Yuhi states that Akina and his group are determined to save both and asks for Mariabell’s opinion on the matter. Mariabell states she enjoys stories with happy ending for all the characters, in which no one dies. Yuhi states the the group are beginning to realize they are being idealistic and they need the motivation of knowing what they are doing is good. Usuzumi attempts to bring up Enjin as evil to which Yuhi states that Akina is burdened over what happened to the branch family and that Enjin’s feelings are being transmitted to him. Yuhi states Akina wants to save Enjin if possible and is losing the ability to think of him purely as evil. As Yuhi and Mariabell get up to leave, Yuhi states that the Senate might end up as being the evil from Akina’s perspective, which Usuzumi tells him not to joke about. Yuhi admits that is also unlikely, stating that they will know of true evil soon enough. The group lie down full from the food Touka had prepared for them. Akina brings up Kyosuke findings on the Nanagou. Hime states he should have brought it up earlier to which Kyosuke responds that he tried to. Kyosuke states that they found no relationship between Enjin and Enyou’s family, revealing a family tree without Enjin written on it. Kotoha brings up the possibility of Enjin being born in the otherworld after the family tree was made. Kyosuke admits that though that may be true, he believes Enjins true motivation lie hidden somewhere in the family tree. Touka asks Yae if she had witnessed the being tuned which she states being born much after it occurred. Tomoe predicts their thoughts and answers them, admitting to having witnessed the event. Tomoe offers to let them see the events, warning them about the cruel story and asks them if they have the courage to watch it. Characters in order of appearance * Noriko Shiina * Yae Shinatsuhiko * Doujigiri Yasutsuna * Kyosuke Kishi * Tomoe * Akina Hiizumi * Ao Nanami * Hime Yarizakura * Kotoha Isone * Mariabell * Usuzumi Iyo * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko * Touka Kishi Navigation Category:Chapters